Knight and Day
by Predator7
Summary: Parody story of The Legend of Sun Knight starring the Oregairu cast. Will have 3 Chapters.


**Hey guys how are you all...?**

 **It's been a while hasn't it...?**

 **So...I think it's about time to hand in my resignation...**

 **Well...more like Farewell story...Ha Ha...**

 **Thing is...I'm going somewhere from where I'll never come back...probably.**

 **I'm hoping that doesn't happen...it won't happen maybe. I had fun on this site you know...**

 **A couple of you just cussed at me didn't you..?**

 **...I can hear you all the way up this damn mountain.**

 **So...this is a parody of "The-Legend-of-Sun-Knight" Vol 3 "To-Rescue-A-Princess"written by Yu Wo. Yes, Omega I took your parody review to heart and pulled a few twists of my own. (As always, you're one of the best! I always take a screenshot of your advice for future references)**

 **It's is going to be a three chapter story. (Last chapter will be the epilogue)**

 **If anyone wants to read the original "Legend-of-The-Sun-Knight" Google it up or find Prince Revolution. (He translated all 10 volumes. Cheers for him!)**

 **Well...here is my last ride.**

* * *

 **[Knight and Day]**

The Inn was like any other inn in a village, full of drunkards and minstrels singing and drinking. If there was anything odd, it was the presence of two cloaked figures in a corner table.

The two figures were completely covered by the cloaks, now and then someone threw a suspicious look at them and then losing attention drew back into their merrymaking.

Then one of the cloaked figures spoke, its voice feminine, smooth and alluring "We've found the place but our combined strength is probably not strong enough..."

The other cloaked figure instantly sprang up, its voice also feminine but rough and almost borderline masculine "What...? You mean I'm not strong enough to take on that...?"

The first cloaked figure hushed her down seeing some eyes being thrown towards their corner, "No. You're too strong that's the problem! If you would have attacked that place, you would have brought the walls down on us..."

The second figure grumbled a bit and then sat down. One of its hands reached from the cloak towards the glass full of mead on the table. Then lifting it up it paused for a moment.

"Where are you going with this...?" The second person asked.

"I think we need some...help," The first person said. The second person's hand put down the glass...

Then it picked up the whole bottle of mead and the person started to drink directly from the bottle.

"Can you not...?" The first person said sternly but the second person continued to drink while ignoring the first.

After a while it put down the now empty bottle and then stretched back and let out a sigh.

"Ah...now that was a good...WHAT..?" The Second person responded seeing the second person staring daggers at him.

"I can't think when I'm thirsty...Ok...let's see..." The person thought for a few minutes before finally coming up with an answer.

"Ah! If that's the case why don't we call my apprentice...?"

"Y-Your apprentice...?" The first person mouthed it as if hearing the word for the first time...

"He is real...OK...?!"

"Ok...so, this apprentice of yours...he's also a Holy Knight...?" The first person asked.

"He is a Holy Knight...and the advance kind as well..."

"Advance Kind...? What kind of skills does he have...?"

"Well...just think of him as a Mage." The first person was surprised hearing that.

"That's new. You trained a Mage into a Knight...?"

"Well that was just a fact. My Apprentice is a Holy Knight...or at least everyone thinks he is a holy Knight..."

"I have no idea what you mean by that..." The first person said while sighing, "Can you think of anyone else...?"

"Well I don't know anyone else that'll come to this place..." The second person said before her voice faded.

"As expected of you, Shizuka-san," The first person said while face-palming.

"Hey it's not like you can draw any help. Didn't your clan exile you till you could find that thing, so it's not like you can ask anyone else to help." The second person counterattacked and delivered a crippling blow knocking out any chance of retort out of the ring.

After a few moments of silence, the first person spoke.

"So, where can we find this apprentice Knight of yours...?"

"Knowing him, he would most likely be holed up in his room in New Leaf City."

"New Leaf City...? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that the place where the Church of the God of Light lies...?" The first person asked.

"Well, the Church has ties in almost all the cities of the Continent but that's where their main headquarters lies," The second person answered while taking a paper and quill out and started to write a letter.

"Can you tell me more about it...?" The first person asked apparently interested in this new topic.

"Well...it's just a religion based around worshipping the God of Light it's headed by the Pope and The leader of the 12 Knights that are the figure heads of the Church."

"There's the Sun Knight, The Storm Knight, The Blaze Knight, The Leaf Knight, The Earth Knight, The Moon Knight, The Judgement Knight, The Metal Knight, The Stone Knight, The Hell Knight, The Cloud Knight and the Ice Knight, These 12 are the head of the Church of Light's army,"

"But because the Church doesn't have enough money to upkeep a huge army so they just divided their Knights into 12 Platoons headed by each of the 12 Holy Knights and in turn they are lead by the Sun Knight who is the head of the Church of Light..."

"Well...the power lies in the hand of that old foggy so the Sun Knight is just a figurehead...or you can think of him as a money making source." The second person said grumbling at the end.

"You seem to have a good idea of the Church of Light..." The first person said leaning back.

"Of course, I was the previous Sun Knight." The second person said while finishing off the letter. The second person was silent for a moment before she continued.

"Previous...?" She asked unsure and the second person looked up.

"The positions of the Holy Knights are passed down. I passed on my position as Sun Knight too, before me there were 37 generations of Sun Knights." The person said while folding the letter. The first person was silent before the truth dawned on her, she asked the second person slowly.

"Wait...when you said that you passed on your position...So that means that...your apprentice is the current Sun Knight...?!" The first person was shocked while saying those words.

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

* * *

 **[3 Days Later]**

The Sun shone brightly down from the sky, even spilling through the thick layers of the tree canopy, like little golden flowers blooming on the ground. Walking along the tiny path in the countryside, the fresh aroma of nature filled the air. I walked singing songs and looking as joyful as possible… _Slap!_

Damned, stupid mosquitoes!

At least I can curse all I want to over here, back in the Temple each and every single of my sentences had to begin and end with words that praise the Benevolent God of Light...benevolent my ass.

I am a knight. To be precise, I am the Church of the God of Light's Sun Knight.

The Church of the God of Light worships and serves the God of Light, and theirs is one of the three largest religions on this continent. As the whole continent knows, the Church of the God of Light has twelve holy knights and each one has his own unique personality and features.

"The benevolent God of Light will forgive your sins."

I must have said that line at least a million times during my time as the Sun Knight. However, the greatest wish in my life is to be able to stand before the entire continent and roar, "Damn you God of Light! The Sun Knight doesn't feel like smiling! I don't want to forgive these humans! I just want to pepper my sentences with 'F*** y** God of Light!' "

Unfortunately, even to this day, I have continued to wear a smile as I say, "The benevolent God of Light will forgive your sins." Not that my smile is not pleasing to the eyes...

Every day I can hear my Holy Knights mutter that how good it would be if I was the Judgement Knight. And even I would have preferred his job. Just hear his job description.

Extract confessions from Criminals by torturing them for information.

Doesn't need to smile.

Doesn't need to speak about the God of Light in his every sentence.

And he gets to keep his Black Hair!

But due to some reason I ended up being chosen as the Sun Knight.

And the first thing that my Teacher did was bleach my dazzling black hair golden. I still remember how my sister dropped my supper upon seeing the new colour of my hair.

No she wasn't shocked, she laughed so much that she had dropped my food...

...

Well a good thing is that I'm also ranked as the Most Perfect man alive. I mean I am the most handsome person...

But because of the stupid first generation Sun Knight...

I CAN'T GET LAID!

As the Whole continent knows, the Sun Knight loves no one other than the God of Light, girls are taught from childhood that no one can marry or love the Sun Knight.

WHICH MAKES US, SUN KNIGHTS SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED FOR THE WHOLE 20 F***** YEARS THAT WE HAVE TO DEDICATE OUTSELVES FOR THE CHURCH!

I mean I can't even pay for it, considering no women will come close to me.

Every time I get close to a woman, she averts her gaze and then dropping a few coins in my hand runs away.

...

I AM NOT ASKING FOR A DONATION!

And it is because of this reason that the Chief Treasurer always has a man following me ready to seize those "donations".

And the worst part is the fact that my room is right next to The Earth Knight who for some reason always has a different girl in his f**** room every f**** day!

AHHHHH!

...

Clear your mind.

Keep it undisturbed.

Be like the Blue Moon reflected on the Lake's surface.

Ahhh...

Well...at least I don't have to keep up appearances here.

So, why was I here...?

Well the Pope just told me that I had to get to some goddamn village in the next two days. He didn't offer any reasons but just said that if I didn't reach that village then he would cut my salary by quarter.

And then told me to get lost...

Well it did take me 2 days to reach this place. Hey I'm supposed to live off and plan my retirement with that salary, how can I think about losing a part of it...?

And that old fool even forbid me to take any horse and then told me to scram.

After walking for 3 days, I finally made it to the small town named Forest Leaf without making any wrong turns. This town was probably named because it was completely surrounded by a forest. Only this patch of a place was grassland with a river flowing through it. Without the river, there would definitely be no way for it to have developed into a town.

Even so, this kind of place deep inside the forest was not suited for supporting a large population. Importing goods from the outside was also difficult. I guessed that the reason there was a town there at all was probably that there were too many adventurer teams that needed to replenish their supplies while passing through the forest. For merchants, as long as there were benefits, never mind forests, they'd charge into a dragon's lair!

I had used my head and borrowed normal armour from the Armoury, after all the Sun Knight Raiment that I usually wore was mostly as a show off. And seeing the panic on the pope's face when he was ordering me, I guess it should be something like killing some wild beast.

Though the town was not big, the buildings were situated fairly chaotically. After walking in, I was momentarily puzzled as to where I should go to find the tavern.

I stopped an adventurer, and putting on a friendly smile, I asked, "Fellow Adventurer, may I ask which direction the tavern is in?" Acting as an Adventurer is one of the easy ways to get information.

The adventurer looked at me up and down once, and mumbled a few sentences, "Where did a knight this handsome come from? There really ought to… to be one love rival less." HA HA BEHOLD MY SEXINESS...!

After a pause he said, "See that alley on the left? Go in from there, walk past two weapon shops, and turn right. After you walk past a general store, turn right again. Then, after walking past two wells, you'll meet a crossroad. Pick the road in the middle. After walking past a bread store, turn left, then walk straight ahead to the end up in a cemetery turn opposite and you'll reach the place. Did you get that?"

Huh...piece of cake.

"Got it," Smiling, I repeated, "Go into that alley on the left, go past two weapon shops, turn right, walk past the general store and then turn right. Then, after walking past two wells, there's a crossroad. Choose the road right in the middle, and then walk past a bread store, turn left and walk straight ahead to the end."

The adventurer was deeply shocked. "My goodness! You can really remember all that?"

Sun Knight Special Skill #4. Photographic Memory.

I said before, all Sun Knights were sexually frustrated. Hence a secret technique was passed down the generations.

Since they were chosen to be Sun Knights, Sun Knights in training have been trained to record a woman completely. Her figures, proportions and her three sizes and so they are able to completely record her and fantasize about her as to make up for their sexual frustrations.

For that they must completely record her body in just one glance. For that very feat I was tortu...Trained to the point where I had to force feed every bit of information to the point where I could remember anything.

I followed the road that the helpful person had mentioned, but couldn't see the two wells no matter how hard I looked… Then I abruptly remembered that at the side of this town, there was a river, so there was completely no need to dig a well for water.

Extremely annoyed, I grumbled, "I really shouldn't have asked a guy for directions. What well—he probably wanted to dig a well to bury me, to be one love rival less!"

 _Looks like the only choice I have is to find someone else to ask directions from._

I was just about to go back to look for the owner of the general store to ask for directions when a person whose whole body was enveloped by a cloak blocked the way just a few steps in front of me. My face fell.

If you were wondering, I can sense elements. Explaining in simple terms...

Everything gives off a different type of energy and I could feel that particular energy. For example this person in front of me is giving off a lot of dark elemental energy. That explains that he can use Black Magic.

So what does that mean...? That means that this person may probably be a necromancer.

Before I regained my balance, the other party spoke up. With a gentle tone, she said, "What intense light element! Even me, someone who doesn't have the ability to sense elements can actually feel your aura. So, you're the current Sun Knight...?"

A woman...?

A violent one most probably...

Why...? Just take a look at my records.

The only women who approach me are the Holy Knights or the Head Priestess...

Who happens to be my sister, Don't be fooled...

She may look like a cute girl when she's wearing the priestess robe and carrying that staff...

...

But she used that same staff to knock out...destroy all the Zombies when our temple was attacked.

...which it wasn't. It was just a story that we made up so that the truth would not leak out. The thing was our resident necromancer's pet got lost and somehow ended up inside the Sanctuary of Light. And the necromancer panicked and sent the zombies to find it which resulted in the Zombies invading the Sanctuary of light.

Which is the home of most of the female clerics...and a well know sightseeing place for the male clerics who are force to live in our buildings. Every evening you can see the male clerics block the windows that look out towards the Sanctuary of Light, hoping tom catch a peek of another female cleric.

...

What am I even thinking in the middle of battle...?

Wait she said the current Sun Knight...how did she know who I am...? Moreover 'Current' sounded a little strange...

I was still wildly guessing at who this person in front of my eyes could be, but I needn't have tried so hard, for the mysterious person was slowly undoing her cloak. Her cloak dropped to the ground, revealing the true identity of the one under it. Long black hair, Milky white limbs and crystal blue eyes and a curved sword at her...oh...what a smooth waist...!

"An Oriental ! No wonder no matter how I tried, I couldn't seem to determine what type of occupation a person with this kind of element belonged to!" I couldn't help but release a gasp, and then I grew even warier and said, "It had not occurred to me that within my lifetime, I'd ever actually be able to see one of the people from the East!"

Let me just explain everything about the Oriental, otherwise you all will be unable to understand why I am so wary.

Well for once, the people from the East weren't from this continent. They were from an archipelago in the Far East and were mostly warriors. If there was one thing know about them, it was that they were ferocious warriors and used strange magic.

Let me put it this way. All of their people were warriors and followed some sort of Code called Bushido. They were extremely powerful and it was said that as long as there was a group of Oriental warriors a town that had an entire military garrison defending it could be destroyed in a single town.

They once attempted an Invasion of the eastern part of our continent. The armies put together by the Kingdoms were defeated in a bloody battle and it was only the Intervention of the Church of Light, Temple of the God of War and the Cathedral of the Dark God that the Invasion was finally stopped though our side had to pay a huge cost.

And since then, both sides have eyed each other with suspicion. Mostly because of their arts and their martial art skills they were considered to be birthed of demons and so they were labelled downright evil. And so, from then on all Eastern people ranging from a nine year old infant to a ninety year old foggy all were considered to be evil.

And how do I know this...? Well I am the leader (figurehead) of the Church of Light and have a good relationship with the Kingdom so...naturally I have access to the archive

...and to the Cloud Knight who was ordered to become the Librarian, when the Pope fired the Original Librarian so that he wouldn't have to pay him. Plus you get to have a Holy Knight looking over a library free of cost...

But we all knew he cared more about the "free of cost" part rather than anything against the Cloud Knight.

And as I say this now, there was an Oriental woman standing in front of me who was at least one hundred and eighty thousand miles away from home.

She revealed an expression of appreciation and said in a calm tone, "I must admit, you are the second person who has remained calm upon discovering my origins."

"Oh? Then I really want to meet the first."

Ok...shouldn't get too cocky...

Or I'll end up dead. I can easily defend myself with the sword and Magic if I need to but I don't know whether it will be enough against her.

"You look so serious. Are you pondering over how to kill me off...?"

No, I'm only considering what kind of pose and expression to use when I'm dying.

 **[TRAUMATIC FLASHBACK]**

"Child, you must remember, when you have failed your mission and are near death, at that time, you must…"

"Pray to the God of Light?"

"No, you must contemplate what sort of pose you will die in, and if that pose will be accompanied by a serene expression or a heroic one. Still more important is the question of whether you will die from a single thrust to the heart from your enemy or if you will slit your own throat, and so on and so forth. Only after all of the important circumstances surrounding your death have been planned out and arranged perfectly can you pass away in as graceful a position as possible!

"Even in the face of death, a Sun Knight must die very gracefully!"

"…"

 **[END OF TRAUMATIC FLASHBACK]**

I'm 100% sure that If I didn't die gracefully, My Teacher would get the necromancer to resurrect me as a Zombie and the kill me once more so that I could die gracefully.

...And if I failed he would go on resurrecting me again and again and again till I finally die gracefully.

Hm...maybe I should leave a will to Judgement Knight to dismember my body and throw it to the fishes so that Teacher cannot resurrect me anymore...

That could work out...

The Eastern woman said with a faint, slightly bitter smile, "Before you attack, I still have a friend that I want you to meet," she said.

Her Friend...? And Eastern Lady's friend...? Yay, it looks like I'm really going to die…

Another person wearing a cloak emerged from the corner. Judging by his height, he was probably male. Without saying anything, he immediately took off his cloak. However, he was not an Eastern man but...

...Oh no...

Although this person had an appearance that looked very trustworthy and motherly, when I saw her, my pupils abruptly dilated, my whole body became rigid, my hands and legs became icy, my heart pumped violently, and waves of spasms came over my stomach and intestines…

"Why…"

The Eastern Woman turned her head to the black-haired female, not knowing whether to laugh or to cry, saying, "Shizuka-san, when your student saw me, a person from the East, he was so calm that his face didn't even change. But when he saw you, it's-it's like…"

The woman with black hair and brown eyes flashed an open smile, and continued the conversation. "It's just that he has finally reunited with his most respected teacher whom he hasn't seen for a long time, and is feeling very touched. It's been three years since I last saw you, Hachiman. Hurry up and come forward a few steps so that your teacher can take a good look at you."

I retreated a few steps, and even started to pray for death.

F*** YOU GOD OF LIGHT! I would rather step onto a dragon's tail than meet…"Teacher."

Ah!

At that moment, my teacher turned her head toward her good friend, smiling as she said, "He sure is shy, RIGHT?"

The eastern woman smiled wryly and replied, "On the contrary, I don't really feel that way. In fact, I feel that he looks like he has seen the living likeness of a dragon… Ah! 'Seeing a dragon,' that kind of feeling describes this in the most fitting way!"

You're wrong! Even a dragon isn't as scary as her!

My teacher turned her head, still smiling. "Yukino, the joke that you made sure is interesting. However, don't go overboard with your jokes. Look, Hachiman has been frightened,"

She gave a faint smile, "There is no doubt about the fact that he is scared. As for whom, that's open for question."

"Perhaps it is because you are too enchanting that he got scared. Maybe because he was surprised seeing your long hair."

"Or maybe it was because of your hair or overly bulging female chest that he was shocked. I don't know much about but aren't all the Sun Knight males...?" 'Yukino' retorted.

"It is the Talent that make a Sun Knight. And I stopped dyeing my hair and removed my Armour. As for the fact that I was a female Knight, He already knew that. And aren't you a female warrior as well...oh sorry, more like a flat anvil."

"You! They are just a hinderance in battle anyway- eh...? Shizuka-san your apprentice seem to be leaving."

"Yukino, don't joke around anymore. Being my student, he would definitely not dare to ' **IGNORE ME** ,' ' **NOT GREET ME** ,' and ' **LEAVE WITHOUT PERMISSION!** '"

"And it's not like he can go back. It was me who ordered the Pope to send him anyway."

TRAITOR!

Now it all made sense. The pope's panicked expression, His immediate orders and the look of pity that the guards were giving me.

THAT OLD BASTARD REALLY WANTED TO SEND ME TO THE GOD OF LIGHT DIDN'T HE...?

I froze in my tracks, feeling my own face twitch several times. In the end, my face hardened with the resolve one had before slaying a dragon, and I turned around to walk back to the vicinity of my teacher. At the same time, I obediently started to greet her.

"My dearest Teacher, under the Illumination of the God of Light, how have you been recent—?"

My teacher's face grew serious, and she lowered her voice. Using a commanding tone, she said, "Put the damn God of Light back into your heart and come with me," She ordered me and turned back and started walking.

The Eastern woman followed and not wanting to see a demonstration of my teacher's powers I followed them.

Still why would my teacher be with an Eastern woman all the way in this village...

Probably feeling my gaze upon her the woman turned and looked back, "Why are you looking at me like that...?"

"Aren't all Eastern women supposed to be of the violent sort...? Are you really somebody from the east or are you pretending to be one...?" At my words she looked stunned.

It was Teacher who started laughing. "Yukino I told you didn't I...? Even if the whole city was screaming to murder you, even if the King himself ordered your capture, Hachiman would not unsheathe his sword against you...well, that's also because his swordsmanship is crap."

At this point her gaze was like that of a mother looking at her son as she ruffled my hair, "I want to hear some of your stories and about the current happenings at the Temple. How is your sister...? Come on let us talk over at the Inn." She said and walked forward.

Shit, if this continues...only the God of Light will know what will happen. I have to run now.

Ah there...

"Shizuka-san...your student is climbing the wall," The Eastern woman said, "Is it one of your customs...?"

OH CRAP...

"Come down, I'm paying."

I heaved a sigh of relief and jumped down the wall and with sincerity that couldn't be more earnest I replied while bowing, "It is said that the Sun Knight cannot drink more than three glasses before passing out. But because I was requested by my teacher, this student will even follow you into the depths of hell."

"Seriously how did you even become such a miser...?"

It was you who taught me to be one though.

She suddenly stared at me before saying, "Don't you dare curse me in your heart, otherwise..."

I knelt down and begged for forgiveness. "I'm sorry. As your student I should not have gone and cursed my teacher in my heart…"

The Eastern woman rolled her eyes, "The current Sun Knight and previous Sun Knight, when you talk could the two of you talk with some manners...? Isn't that what you two people are famous for...?"

We both looked at her and then at each other.

"Though under the illumination of the God of Light for so many years, there is still darkness hidden inside my child's heart. As his teacher, one's heart is pained, and this one can't help but embed the God of Light's radiance in this one's words, praying that this one may chase away the darkness inside my child's heart and return him to the path of radiance."

"The God of Light's benevolence envelops the whole world, his radiance shining in the air and illuminating all of the living in the world. However, your student has darkness hidden in his heart, and has directed this darkness to his teacher. This is really a sin that even a thousand deaths would not suffice! Now that his teacher is holding the God of Light's radiance to reprimand his student, your student is naturally pleased to accept, and looks forward to the rebirth of himself."

"…I'm sorry, this time I was in the wrong. Please go back to being vulgar!" She bowed to us while apologizing.

* * *

Following that, we opened the doors of the village tavern. Looks of the occupants fell on us and the immediate hostile gazes were quite obvious. It was mostly focused on the Eastern Woman who was covered with her cloak. It was obvious that they knew about her.

If she weren't Person of the East, then she would have to be a reanimated or a burnt corpse, and neither of those were a good thing. The Public anger was pretty obvious. Though our side had won, the cost was extremely high and so generation by generation the hatred grew.

Although the public was very unfriendly to her, the hostility that they held toward my teacher also seemed pretty intense, and I didn't seem to be very popular either…

Well if you were companions with the enemy it would be considered treason wouldn't it...?

Because the public's hostility toward us was very obvious, we chose a corner seat that was farthest away from the rest of the room's occupants.

Here I would also like to address something that you may have noticed. My teacher was a woman, even though all the Sun Knights have to be men.

Well I don't know the reasons, but she got away with it without anyone knowing anything about her...for entire 20 years!

The only thing they remember was that she was the strongest swordsman that anyone had ever seen, even beating the Son of the God of War and the Shadow Eagle in a tournament...

She struck fear into everyone heart and nobody knew that she was a woman.

Expect me...

It was once when I was going for the early morning bath when on opening the bathroom I saw her...

She didn't say anything but clothed herself gracefully and then proceeded to send me within inches of the God of Light. If there weren't hundreds of healers consciously casting healing spells on me...I would have really met the God of Light face to face.

As for why I didn't run...it was because the moment I saw her, my life flashed before my eyes and when it had finally stopped she had already clothed herself and was approaching me.

It still haunts me to this day...

And of course I took the death oath of never revealing it to anyone because would you ever make an enemy of someone who could slay dragons and destroy Kingdom's singlehandly while yawning...?

Once the liquor and food arrived, I, the drink fiend above all other drink fiends, immediately opened the bottles with both hands, and started guzzling ruthlessly. After my left hand had finished pouring, I changed to my right…

This is quite good...not as quite good as the one that I drink though.

Once I lifted my head upward, I saw that the eastern woman was staring blankly at me, and my teacher was laughing.

Why did I like Drinks...?

 **[TRAUMATIC FLASHBACK]**

"Your lesson for today is to drink wine."

"What? But doesn't the Sun Knight have a low tolerance for drink?"

"The Sun Knight always forgives others, but have you ever really forgiven someone?"

"Nope,"

"The Sun Knight always wears a smile, but how many times have you really smiled from the bottom of your heart?"

"Only a few times…"

"The Sun Knight is a benevolent spokesperson, but are you really benevolent?"

"…"

"Child, if you have a low tolerance for drink, then how are you going to make sure that after drinking, you'll still be able to maintain the image of the Sun Knight as someone who turns red on the first cup, has a headache with the second cup, and topples over unconscious after the third?

"So you see, the idea that the Sun Knight has low tolerance for drink is actually founded on the premise that the Sun Knight cannot be defeated by drink."

This argument might sound really reasonable, but when I think about it carefully, it seems to be full of contradictions!

"Drink up, child. You have to drink wine every night for the next month, until you can drink wine like it is just water."

"…"

The year I turned twelve, I became someone who could drink wine as easily as water, an undefeatable drinker, all for the sake of the Sun Knight's image as a lightweight drinker.

 **[END OF TRAUMATIC FLASHBACK]**

"Ah I almost forgot. Hachiman meet Yukino Yukinoshita, she is a warrior from a Clan from the East continent, Yukino meet Hachiman, the current Sun Knight and my student,"

"It is nice meeting you, Sun Knight-san." Yukino says with a bow.

"You can call me Hachiman, good to meet you Yukino," What is with that "san" anyway...?

Seeing Yukino's face getting a bit red I opened yet another bottle of liquor, and then I raised the bottle and said, "A toast to you."

She was stunned as she asked suspiciously, "What is a toast? Forgive me but I'm unaware of these customs,"

"It's just something that we do..." Teacher said unsure, "You can think of it as a table manner...?"

Even though I was not drunk, I was feeling a little tipsy and I couldn't stand seeing the whole tavern look at her with hatred and so I used a provoking look to glare at them one by one, and then purposely raised my voice high to provoke them, "I toast to you for sitting here!"

"HA HA well said Hachiman, I expected nothing less from my student. Let's have a toast to Yukino Yukinoshita for sitting there!" My teacher also raised her liquor bottle high.

Perhaps she got our motives because Yukino's expression became serious. She slowly pulled off her cloak, revealing her long black raven hair and while skin. In the soft glow of the Tavern she looked beautiful. She too looked at us raised her liquor bottle high, saying, "Then I shall toast back in return. I toast to you warriors for sitting in front of me!"

When she finished, the three of us drank our liquor with our heads tilted upward. Once I lowered my head, I saw a bottle of liquor flying toward the back of Yukino's head.

But before I could make a sound to warn him, I saw the flash of a shadow. My teacher had actually used her leg to kick the bottle, and the bottle had not been kicked open. It flew back straight to the person who had thrown it, and the bottle of liquor crashed into smithereens on that person.

That person was a warrior, a heavily muscled warrior, with a giant hammer lying beside his feet. With his head dripping with liquor, the veins in his face throbbing wildly, he had evidently taken offense.

"Ha!" My teacher jumped to stand at Yukino's back, and then she turned her head back.

Smilingly she said, "That's good, I hate warriors the most."

Maybe it was because of the alcohol that all the piled up stress seem to burst at once...The paperwork, the miserly salary and the constant blabbering about the god of light that I too stood up and shouted in a loud voice, "I also hate warriors!"

At this moment, Yukino stood up and shouted, "Shizuka-san, Hachiman-san please don't fight because of me!"

My teacher and I simultaneously turned around and rolled our eyes at her.

 _Who is doing it for you? We're doing it to release our stress._

After seeing that neither of us seemed to be backing down, Yukino looked a little embarrassed. Looking at us, and then looking at the enraged warrior as well as the dangerous atmosphere that seemed ready to erupt any moment in the tavern, she said a little helplessly while going for her sword, "Let me help,"

"Drink your liquor." My teacher answered sternly.

"Eat your food." I replied.

She seemed taken aback for a moment but she still stood her ground, however a smile graced her lips.

As the hammer-wielding warrior approached us, my teacher calmly said, "Hachiman, your swordsmanship is not good. It will be better for you to go back and drink!"

"Who said I was a swordsman...?" As I answered, I gathered water element around me and then I solidified the water gathered on my hands into ice.

"Oh, that's true." Once my teacher finished his words, she drew her sword and blocked the warrior's hammer that was heading toward me.

It produced an extremely huge resounding sound of metal, which made my ears hurt. With a slip of my hand, the ice chunk I was holding that was as big as a casserole dish was tossed onto the warrior, just in time to reward him with refreshing joy!

The warrior flew backward and crashed into a table, breaking it into pieces. His fall seemed to have been quite heavy, but he was indeed a warrior with thick skin and meat. He howled a few times at random, and then he climbed back up. With both his eyes bloodshot, he looked left and right and grabbed a table to throw it at us.

The table flew toward my teacher, but she didn't even blink once. At this moment, I extended one hand and executed the Shield of Light, which is a technique to solidify holy light into a shield used to block attacks… This technique is actually a modified version of the Earth Knight's special ability, Earth Shield which I had learned.

The table crashed into the Shield of Light, and shattered into many pieces in front of my teacher. However, because there was a holy shield protecting her, not even a single splinter touched her.

With both eyes red, the warrior roared, "These actions of yours, do you want to protect that her? Don't tell me that you aren't aware what those Eastern Devils have done!"

My Teacher coldly replied, "You want to find faults to pick on, go ahead. By coming up with a bunch of excuses, you've proven that you're even less proper than those Eastern people. If you want to fight, bring it on! I'll let you witness the powers of the strongest s…Knight in history!

Thank goodness! Fortunately, she remembered to take out the word "Sun". If not then I would have to kill everyone here...

At this point, the people of the tavern stood up one by one, and shouted,

"What knight? Anything mixing around with an Eastern Devil is certainly not good!"

"Scram out of here along with the Eastern Devil!"

"Leave Forest Leaf Town!"

Seeing that the crowd was standing on his side, the warrior's confidence had evidently become greater. With all his might, he roared, "You evil thing, along with the Eastern Devil, scram!" From the corner of my eye I saw Yukino clenching her fist. I couldn't see her face but I could feel that she was tearing up...and somehow that made me angry.

"Oh...? Evil thing...?" My teacher muttered to herself for a moment, and then she said with a smile, "Interesting, this is the first time that I have been called that. Then, In order to fit this new title I will become evil...! Hehe… Hahahaha! You mongrels and not even qualified to start a fight with me. Hachiman! Come to the front here and beat these dogs up!"

Then she finished and flinging her mantle, walked behind me and sat down calmly and started eating and drinking.

Yeah sure, leave your student to clean up your mess...

Acting as the Sun Knight for twenty years wasn't enough for you huh..? Now you want to switch to acting as a villain?

Well, knowing her she might even make a living out of it. I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, but seeing the fact that my teacher was happy right now, it was better to just follow her instructions obediently.

"Your wish is my command!"

As my shout ended, I didn't even recite any incantations as I performed my magic… Actually, it was just that I didn't have enough time to recite. Evidently, the whole tavern had taken me as a mage, and as almost the whole continent knows that the best way to kill a mage is to chop him into mincemeat before he can complete his incantation to use his magic.

Thus, the speed that everyone came swooping at me was so fast, it reminded me of a groom pouncing on his bride on their wedding night.

With my left hand I executed the Shield of Earth, and after confirming that the various weapons of all sorts in front of me wouldn't land on my head, I performed a variety of mismatched magic with my right hand.

Well honestly I had little idea which element I was using, whatever I managed to make be it a fireball, aqua shot, thunderbolt or an Ice bolt I threw at them randomly.

And Even if I didn't manage to hit the target that I was aiming for, it didn't matter, for before my eyes, there were people everywhere so matter how or where I threw my spells, I was bound to hit someone.

With each spell, there was an anguished wail accompanying it, which felt extremely satisfying and stress relieving.

This alone made the trip worth it.

Behind my back, Teacher and Yukino started talking, "Hachiman-san seem to be enjoying himself. An Intermediate spell could easily defeat all of the opponents, but instead, he uses minor spells and having fun,"

My teacher explained, "Well he's clearly taking out his stress on those guys. You shouldn't underestimate him and as for the spells...he only knows those minor ones...expect that shield of his which was clearly an intermediate level spell."

"Why didn't he learn intermediate spells?" Yukino was curious, "Judging from his ability, he should be more than ready to learn intermediate spells. If he was someone from our clan he would have already access to the higher tier spells,"

"Oh," She stopped and then asked Yukino, "For the whole fight till now, have you heard him recite any incantations?"

"No."

"He is not a mage, and is unable to get the actual magic incantation. Thus, he actually doesn't even know a bit of an actual incantation. At most, he would put on an act of reciting, to fool others."

Yukino was shocked as she looked at me, "He doesn't know any magic incantations? Then how did he manage to learn magic in the first place?"

My teacher said while holding a bottle in her hands, "One day I was teaching him swordsmanship and he practiced it for the whole day. Because of extreme fatigue, I called for a break, and he took the chance to go wander the streets during the break."

"He was tired but he still went to wander the streets?"

"No, I was the one who was tired. My heart had received too many blows, and was tired…" She said while drinking the rest of the bottle.

"…Please continue."

"And then he came back. The next day, I taught him horsemanship, and rode for the whole day…"

"Tired again?"

"Yes, I was so tired from being driven mad by rage that I ended up shouting at him, 'Tell me one reason why do I have to teach you? What uses could possibly come out of you? I can't stand it anymore, I want to replace you!'"

"In the end, he thought for a while, and then released a wind blade to fan me. He even went to the kitchen to take a slab of meat, and then used a fireball to roast it for me to eat. Last of all, he even made an ice bolt and smeared jam on it, as a dessert…"

"I asked him how he managed to learn that, and he said that the day while he was wandering the streets, he saw a group of beautiful mages that bullies were trying to take liberties with. They were so angry that they joined efforts and used wind blades, fireballs, and ice bolts to drive the other party away."

"Therefore, because of the fanning, roasted meat, and frozen ice bolt, you decided to keep this student?"

"Yes it was—NO! Of course not! Aren't you seeing me too superficially?" Yukino went into a burst of suppressed laughter. It was also the first time that she had laughed for the evening.

My teacher's voice, however, became somewhat forced, "Don't you see...? Those mages used Magic of different elements. He alone actually managed to use magic of all three kinds of elements, and that was not even including the Light element that he already knew. With that kind of potential, do you think I could replace him?"

"Yes, yes, of course you couldn't replace him." She said trying to stifle her laughter.

"Your voice sounds like you're not sincere at all." She grumbled.

Hearing that they had finally finished their conversation, I immediately butted in, "Honourable Teacher…"

My teacher coldly snorted. "Say it! What do you want? You would never attach "honourable" to my name,"

There are none who know the student better than the teacher.

I laughed dryly twice, and said, "The compensation for damage of this tavern…"

Before I finished my words, she had already replied snappily, "In the three years that I haven't seen you, you have become stingier! Fine, as long as you are with us, I won't let you pay a single cent. In the future, stop asking me about monetary matters."

"If you repeat this question, I will make you recall how the title of the strongest Sun Knight in history came about."

"Your wish is my command,"

I put my heart at ease and smiled a little evilly. Maintaining the Shield of Earth, I gathered a large amount of "water" element. Then I filled the air of the whole tavern with water element, and on the other side, I also started gathering lightning…

By the time they realized that something was wrong, I shouted, "Web of Lightning!" And then released a Lightning chain, the lightning followed the water vapour in the air of the tavern and scattered all around.

Immediately wretched cries rose in all directions and smell of burnt flesh rose up...ah so satisfying.

Web of Lightning is actually just as the name implies. It is magic that is formed by two kinds of elementary magic, water and lightning. An elementary level added on to another elementary level will form intermediate magic. This made me feel kind of…disillusioned.

"Intermediate level magic, Magic that simultaneously uses two different elements!" Yukino said, amazed and then and looked at teacher, "Looks like your information that you have regarding your own student is now outdated,"

"How did you learn that...?"

I said honestly, "After you had passed on your position, there was one time when I wore a cloak and hid my identity to wander the streets. On the streets, I saw —"

Before I could even finish my words, she had already waved his hand to stop me, "Forget it. You probably saw another beautiful mage again..."

"This time you're wrong. The one I saw was an old mage! I had to spend an unknown amount of my patience before could I see that old mage, with his face full of wrinkles, slowly finish his incantation and use his magic,"

"You have my condolences."

At this moment, the tavern owner, walked toward us nervously. Following that, he asked while shivering, "Sir Knights, regarding the damaged items…"

My teacher lazily looked at the situation behind us. It was only to the extent of broken tables, smashed-up chairs, flooded water on the ground, and cracks in the windows and doors.

"Well...shit," She threw the tavern owner a few glistening gold coins and the owner smiled.

"Please continue to wreck the place!" He said those words and then ran off.

Should you really say that as the owner...?

* * *

Afterward, the three of us sat beside the tavern's only clean and tidy table, and continued drinking our liquor, eating our food, and chatting...ignoring the injured bodies that lay on the floor.

"So now...Teacher," I asked the question, "Why have you called me all the way over here...?"

"Let me start with how I met Yukino," She said while indicating Yukino.

"Let me introduce myself again," Yukino started to recount her tale, "I am Yukinoshita Yukino, second daughter of Shiro Yukinoshita, the head of the Yukinoshita clan. Our clan has been a noble house since...never mind."

"Nowdays, our clan has fallen out of favour with the Shogun and..."

"Who is this Shogun...?" I asked.

She didn't say anything upon me interrupting her story but explained it, "The Shogun is the leader of our nation. You may also refer him to...the King."

"Ah! So your clan is no longer liked by the Shogun. But that doesn't explain why you are here,"

"Our family has fallen on difficult times and seeks to gain favour. My sister has been appointed as the Imperial Consort but that isn't enough. So our clan seeks to find a few treasures that were lost during the Invasion."

"But isn't this a long place from the Sea Coast...?" I asked and this time Teacher replied.

"A lot of their equipment was taken as Spoils of War and are spread out throughout the continent."

"And you're going after all of them...?" Have you lost your mind...?

'

"No. There is one in particular that I am after," She took out a sheet of paper and opening it showed a picture of some sort of stone.

"This is an extremely rare water elemental stone, "Heaven's tranquillity," This was one of our clan treasures that was lost during the Invasion. According to the Clan's scrolls the stone has a permanent Healing and purifying effect,"

"We already know where it is so we just need your help to get it," Teacher replied.

"I would like to ask a few questions," I wanted to know what I was getting in.

"Considering this was a clan treasure, why are you alone...? Shouldn't your family send you a few men...seeing that you are the clan daughter's head...? And why are you telling us this...? Aren't you afraid that we would try to kill you to take the elemental stone...?"

Yukino was silent throughout; No I think she was trying to say something but couldn't get the courage to speak. A silence prevailed over the Inn.

"Hachiman..." It was Teacher who broke the silence.

"We are just going to help her to get the stone back. Nothing else, Nothing more. Is that Okay..?"

"Not okay at all..."

My teacher smiled gently. "What did you say? As the 'Strongest Sun Knight in History,' your teacher just now became hard of hearing, and didn't hear you clearly!"

"EXTREAMELY OK!"

After I finished speaking, I ruthlessly guzzled down the whole bottle. By the God of Light, what have I gotten myself into...?

Well since I can't refuse, then I can only take this chance to drink a little more free liquor as a form of compensation.

My teacher laughed and said, "Oh did I mention that if the mission is successful, I'll give you three-tenths of the reward."

Hearing that, I immediately put down the bottle of liquor, "How can you say that? Teacher, as your student, I will definitely serve you without sparing an ounce of effort till the very last second of his life!"

"Then I won't give you any reward."

I instantly changed my words, "However, a little reward would always boost this one's morale greatly!"

"Then I'll give you one tenth."

"Morale is also spilt into a few degrees. If the reward is higher (by one tenth), one's morale would naturally become higher! When one's morale is high, a holy Knight that originally 'only knows' Minor Heal can even use Moderate Heal!"

"If the reward were to be higher (by one tenth), then the morale becomes even higher. Perhaps even Advanced Heal could be used!"

"If the reward were to be raised again (by one tenth)—"

"No need," My teacher interrupted me. "I actually lean more toward putting my sword against someone's neck to let them witness exactly how valiant the strongest Sun Knight in history is. I can guarantee you that morale will rise so high that even the most difficult Ultimate Heal can be performed." She said unsheathing her sword and dropped it on the table.

My mouth snapped shut. Okay, three tenths of the reward is better than nothing. It's not worthwhile to compete with someone with the title of "History's Strongest" for raising the reward by one tenth.

Yukino massaged her head, "You and your Sensei are the same," As she sighed, teacher's attention was caught by something.

"What did you just call me...?" She said interested in what Yukino said about her.

"I called you "Sensei". I our country, it means "one that came before" it can also mean Master or in your case...teacher."

"Sensei...Sensei...I like the sound of that," Teacher started muttering those words like they were some incantation.

"Good I've decided! Hachiman, from now on you shall address me as Sensei!"

I threw a glare at Yukino. Look what you've started.

"I said something..." Teacher said sternly while staring at me.

"Yes...sensei...?" I replied.

"Ha Ha, it does sound nice. More drinks!"

I could only sigh as I opened another bottle. She's never going to let me hear the end of it.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, and was not quite able to make out where I was. Afterward, the stabbing pain in my brain, like a drum being hit, reminded me… I had been drunk.

I actually got drunk? Just how much liquor did she order later on? Looks like I totally didn't have to risk my life to bargain for another one tenth of the reward…I probably had already drunk away one tenth of the reward!

I tried to take a look around, wanting to figure out where I was. My chest felt heavy and with that one look, I immediately opened my mouth wide…

"Oh...shit..."

From my position I could see that a head of black hair on top of me...and judging from the colour it was most probably...Yukino, who was sleeping soundly ON TOP OF ME!

Did I do something to her...? Holy shit what am I gonna do...?

Shit recall those scene Hachiman...Recall...what happened...?

You have to remember all those scenes...damn can't remember anything.

It was then I noticed that I still had my tunic and pants on...wait does that mean...

Oh I'm still a Virgin...? Somehow I have mixed feeling about that...

...

I carefully supported myself and saw that Yukino too had clothes on...at least something and then I realised why my chest felt heavy.

Her cloak was on draped on a chair and she seems to be wearing light armour of some sort...yes she was sleeping with her armour on...damn I'm not a mattress.

And then I realised I had another problem. When a man wakes up in the morning he has something called "erection" and even though I was well versed about this and wasn't bothered by it...somehow waking up on the bottom of a woman was somehow...arousing and I could feel my lower half getting hard.

It was...till I remembered that she was an Eastern Warrior and could kill me in an Instant. Well...maybe if she realises that she's in an embarrassing position then maybe she'll be too embarrassed to wake up...?

So maybe I should try to escape when I have a chance.

But unfortunately that was the very moment when Yukino had to open her clear blue eyes.

And...yes now I'm going to die.

Dear God of Light...I will be joining you in just a moment.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Oh well...funny guy.**

 **Well...this was going to be complete one chapter story but then, I got called away...**

 **Don't worry I'm confident that I'll probably post the second part by 30** **th** **...in case I made it back.**

 **I know that's why I left it incomplete. So that I have something to come back to and if I can't then...at least I left you guys in a good mood...?**

 **Hachiman getting knocked out...that seems to be the recurring theme with my stories...funny.**

 **Well...I had a good time here.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Cheers mates!**


End file.
